Naruto:Forever
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A cute romantic one-shot about the night Minato and Kushina are engaged to be married! *One of my favorite Naruto couples! Got to love how perfect they are for each other:)* Rated T, Enjoy:)


**Forever (A Minato and Kushina One-shot:) **

_I feel so nervous. _Kushina thought to herself as she paced back in fourth in her room. _  
_

_Gahh! I've got to stop feeling this way! It's not like this is me and Minato's first date or anything! Why won't my heart calm down? _Kushina thought to herself as she threw up her hands in frustration

Kushina then took her hair out of the tight ponytail that she had it in, as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. As she her deep red hair came tumbling down running almost past her butt.

_I can hardly remember the days when I use to hate the color of my hair now, thanks to him. _Kushina then smiled as she thought of Minato and the first time when she looked at him not as just some unreliable boy, but as her hero. The way he held her so reassuringly, making her feel as if nobody could harm her. And most of all how he looked down at her with those big blue eyes of his and smiled at her, saying...

"You know I have always admired your red hair." Minato said with a smile as he leaned against Kushina's bedroom door, interrupting her thoughts by saying exactly what she was thinking.

"You could of knocked I could of been undressing!" Kushina's said as her cheeks turned almost as red as her hair.

Minato stopped to think about this for a moment causing Kushina to half hearty try and punch him in the arm. Only to have him catch her fist as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. As always his lips were soft but urgent on hers, making her heart pound out of control as her face redden even more. She then softly placed her hand on his chest as she felt his heart pounding quickly as well, as she reluctantly pulled away.

"As much as I do enjoy this" Kushina said as she looked up into his smiling face "You said that you wanted to show me something tonight?"

"Oh right! sorry my mind can get...sidetracked sometimes. Lets go" Minato said smiling as his blue eyes blazed with something Kushina couldn't quite place. Excitement maybe?

It was a bit hard for Kushina to keep up with Minato as they dashed from tree limb to tree limb, Due to the fact that he was always so quick.

_No wonder why he has the nickname 'The Yellow Flash' _Kushina thought to herself smiling, when all of a sudden she lost sight of him.

_What in the...Where did he go!? _Kushina thought to herself as she stopped on the tree branch and started looking around in total confusion.

"Got ya'" Minato said as he quickly swept Kushina off her feet and held her close to him and he then used his famous Flying thunder God Technique as he teleported himself and Kushina to the top of a very familiar looking tree.

The moon shone down on them brightly as Kushina looked at the top of all of the trees, it was beautiful.

"Minato...Is this?" Kushina said as she looked into his eyes, her eyes filling with emotion

"The tree where I held you like this that night? Yes." Minato said returning her gaze with a grin.

"You see there is something that I've been wanting to ask you, but I didn't want to just ask you I wanted to make it special."

Kushina's heart started to pound fiercely again as she thought to herself _Is he going to... _

Minato then carefully set Kushina on her feet, as he got down on one knee and dug into his white coat and pulled out a the most beautiful silver ring with a single diamond in the middle making Kushina freeze

"Kushina Uzumaki, from the moment you walked into my class in the academy that day with your bright red hair and how you screamed out that you wanted to be the first female hokage, I knew that you where different from all the other girls-that you were special. and from that moment on I knew that you where the only girl I would ever want to be with. So will you please do me the honor of..

Before Minato could even finish proposing Kushina wound her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him passionately with all of her strength. Making them both almost fall off the tree top.

Minato then for a moment broke away to look deeply into Kushina's eyes, his bright blue eyes filled with happiness as he slide the ring carefully onto her ring finger and then ran his fingers through her red hair pulling her close to him.


End file.
